I'm Jealous
by Henzie-sama
Summary: Kaname spends a beautiful night admiring his unattainable love from afar. Shounen-ai, KanamexZero/ZeroxKaname.


I'm Jealous

"_**If I were the moon, I could catch your eye, I'm jealous of the moon. If I were the wind I could make you fly, I'm jealous of that, too. I wish I were the sun shining on your face, caressing like a lover; I would wrap you up in a warm embrace, we'd be holding one another. I don't want to share you with nothing else, gotta have you to myself, oh, I can't help it I'm so in love, I just can't get you close enough. When the sun is on your skin, I can't hold it in. And I know it's a sin…but I'm jealous of the sun." **_**– I'm Jealous by Shania Twain**

He looked gorgeous like that, Kaname decided. Soft, silver strands of hair all but glowed in the faint moonlight, framing his wan, illuminated face perfectly. Pale violet eyes sparkled with the glow of the stars, and so the black clad prefect just stood there, gazing at the sky with vulnerability in both body and soul. So absorbed in what was most likely a painful, past memory the silvernet had been that he didn't even notice Kaname's raven familiar approaching, the brunet behind the eyes of the black night creature, watching the object of his affections so intently he could practically see the ripple of cloth hidden muscles as the ex-human shifted his weight very much slightly. It was just a moment longer before he began to move again, surely to continue his patrol, intent on catching day and night class students alike wandering where they were not meant to wander.

If his love hadn't been so perfectly unattainable, Kaname surely would have been ashamed of himself for being jealous of the moon. As it was, though, he just stared at the retreating back longingly, wondering what he had to do to get the day class student to stare at him so meaningfully as that.

But he wouldn't let his little night expedition end there, oh no. After the pain he'd gone through, in convincing Takuma to lead the class of vampires for the night, in preparing the raven vessel in his sleep deprived state, and in the long and painful search for the prefect, scoring the entirety of the Cross Academy grounds, one glimpse of the punk angel just wasn't enough.

And so he flew the beautiful bird overhead, discreetly circling Zero from above as to enjoy the sight of him from a bird's eye view. The wind was strong tonight, and the clouds were rolling in. It would surely storm later on, but for now, while he had the chance to fly like the bird of prey whose body he was temporarily borrowing, he would watch the silvernet like a hawk.

The strong breeze tugged at the black uniform, flipping open the lapel and revealing the hidden buttons along the inside of the jacket. The loose part of the sleeve, around the wrist, blew gently in the breeze, and Kaname's gaze was drawn to the black vents sewn throughout the cuffs, silver rose links matching the gothic earrings pierced through the helix of the teen's ear. The wind was so strong it blew at everything, the only part of the uniform not flying with the wind being the tight area around the discipliner's ass, the fabric clinging like a second skin to his firm cheeks. Every press and flutter of the fabric was burned into the back of Kaname's retina as he admired the beauty of the boy before him.

And he continued watching, even as the heavy gusts of wind began to give way to a light rain, looking deceivingly strong under the push of the stormy breezes. The black, feathered wings of the large bird shook, and it landed in a tree, taking cover under thick leaves as it shook the rain droplets off.

Zero didn't bother taking cover, instead using his vampire keened eyes to keep a thorough look out. So suspicious, _distrusting_, the teen was, labeling almost everything an enemy upon sight. Kaname wouldn't be surprised if the boy considered the rain his enemy; 'hindering his ability to spot threats', or something, sounded just about right. Either way, the teen just continued forward, eyes scoring the area with each step.

Near the earlier, but still dark, hours of the morning, the rain let up to a light sprinkle. The wind had long ceased activity, and with the slightly calmer weather, the raven flew closer to its target, marveling in the sight the younger made after the storm.

Clear raindrops rolled down his face, dripping off the shining strands of silver and stroking the pale skin. The uniform stuck to his body through the wetness, and to Kaname's absolute pleasure, Zero seemed quite uncomfortable through the thick fabric, and therefore shrugged his black blazer off. The white button up clung to him tightly, scrunched up at the areas around the thick, brown leather holster that kept his gun in place. A sturdy chain buckled to a belt look kept the gun from being snatched, but with the way Zero seemed to all but glow with radiant beauty, the silver, anti-vampire weapon didn't seem as threatening as it should.

The sun finally peeking out from behind the clouds, Kaname took a sharp intake of breath from where his true body resided, the view from the keen raven eyes showing in great detail the way the sun seemed to caress Zero's face, following the tracks left by the sparking diamond droplets of rain, and causing his skin to glow with the light. Ignoring his eyes' sensitivity, he looked even closer, enjoying the burn it caused in a slightly masochistic way. Silver hair and jewelry sparkled in the sun, those lavender eyes taking in enough to make his eyelids scrunch a little in discomfort, newly awakened vampire nature causing the teen to scowl against the light.

A sigh passed through moist, pale lips, and with one more irritated glance towards the morning radiance, Zero started a walk to return to his dorm.

Kaname, letting the bird follow the other teen all the way back to the school's board house, finally let go, relaxing in his chair with a slightly wistful sigh. After such a thorough examination of his secret crush, there was no way he wouldn't be seeing the violent silver haired teen in his dreams today. Between that thought and the releasing of the black winged familiar, he smoothly slipped into his bed, shedding his clothing lazily on the way, and drifted off to dreamland.

_A/N: So I actually wrote this a while ago, but after writing it, I was too lazy to edit… -awkward- Well, after collecting some pixelite dust in my hard drive, I suddenly remembered it and came back to quickly fix it up. First fanfic with Kaname and Zero, though I'm ashamed to say it has to smut /shot/ Ah, well! Hope you enjoy, and drop a review for meh? :D_


End file.
